Liebe
by Ayami-90
Summary: Mein Herz blutete. Aber dennoch lachte ich, wie nie zuvor. Ich war verwirrt von so viel Gefühl, verloren im Strudel meiner Emotionen. Ich wusste, dieses Jahr würde anders werden als alle zuvor. Intensiver... One Shot RonHermine


**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Geschrieben BEVOR der Halbblutprinz heraus kam.

Ja, ich lebe. Immer noch. Und (Asche auf mein Haupt!) es gibt immer noch kein neues SlowDown Kapitel… Aber dafür diesen kleinen (und hoffentlich ebenso feinen) One-Shot, den ich in den tiefen meines geheimen FF-Archives gefunden habe…

Die Story habe ich schon vor… längerer Zeit geschrieben, dann aber nicht veröffentlicht weil mir das Pairing nicht mehr gefiel. Aber nachdem ich HBP gelesen habe, habe ich meine Meinung wieder geändert. (Die beiden sind so niedlich… )

Enjoy and Review!

**Liebe**

_Alles begann auf dem Bahnhof. _

_Harry war sofort nach seinem 17. Geburtstag zu uns in den Fuchsbau gezogen, aber Hermine hatte sich geweigert zu kommen. Weiß der Teufel warum. Wir alle hatten sie natürlich vermisst, vielleicht mehr als wir uns eingestehen wollten, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht dass mich unser Wiedersehen so treffen würde…_

_Natürlich, im Nachhinein kann ich sagen, war ich seit unserem ersten Schuljahr in sie verliebt gewesen. Aber wenn man mich fragt, wie alles begann, denke ich an jenen Tag._

- - -

Wir waren alle versammelt, die ganze Wealey-Bande und Harry. Ein winziger schwarzer Punkt unter einem Meer roter Haare. Der Zug würde in fünf Minuten abfahren und noch keiner von uns hatte Hermine entdeckt. Harry hatte gerade den Vorschlag gemacht schon in den Zug zu steigen, als ich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Ron!"

Ich wusste dass sie es war, noch bevor ich sie sah. Ihre Schritte waren so leicht auf dem Asphalt, neben ihr kam ich mir immer vor wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Mein Kopf flog herum. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren. Es sah aus, als wäre ihr zartes Gesicht von einer nussfarbenen Wolke umgeben. Sie hatte sich verändert in den Ferien, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Sie warf sich in meine Arme. Ihr warmer Körper war weich und anschmiegsam in meinen Armen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nahm ich ihren Geruch bewusst war. In diesem Moment glaubte ich, ich müsste zerspringen wenn ich sie auch nur einen Moment länger halten würde. Dieses neue Gefühl machte mir Angst. Also ließ ich sie los.

Aber es war als hätte sie mir einen Stempel aufgedrückt. Ich konnte sie immer noch spüren. Die Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. Und plötzlich war es nicht mehr nur eine Umarmung zwischen zwei Freunden. Plötzlich war es ihr Körper an meinem und ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich wirklich nur ihr bester Freund sein wollte.

Der Gedanke quälte mich noch beim Einsteigen. Wir saßen nebeneinander. Stießen ihre Schenkel zufällig an meine, zuckte ich zusammen als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Die Fahrt war der Horror.

Sie lachte viel. Auch Harry hatte sich verändert. Er machte ihr ein Kompliment, während er sich durch sein strubbeliges Haar strich. Ich spürte den Stich der Eifersucht nicht zum ersten Mal, man könnte sagen ich war daran gewöhnt, aber diesmal war es, als hätte mir jemand einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen.

Mein Herz blutete. Aber dennoch lachte ich, wie nie zuvor. Ich war verwirrt von so viel Gefühl, verloren im Strudel meiner Emotionen. Ich wusste, dieses Jahr würde anders werden als alle zuvor. Intensiver.

- - -

_Unser erster Kuss „passierte" im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte an jenem Tag mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie beschlossen die Sache langsam selbst in die Hand zu nehmen._

_Zu der Zeit kam es mir vor, als wäre ich schon Ewigkeiten in sie verliebt. Ich litt, mit all meinem Herzen. Aber ich hatte zuviel Angst, diesen neuen Abschnitt meines Lebens zu beginnen. Ich war so verängstigt, ich wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen._

_Die Freundschaft mir Hermine war mir kostbar. Ich hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren._

- - -

„So, wirst Du mich nun endlich küssen?"

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Hermine blickte mich belustigt an. Sie trug ihre Haare offen. Die lange, buschige Masse umspielte ihre sanften Gesichtszüge und floss über ihre Schultern ihren Rücken hinab, bis unter ihre Schulterblätter. Ihre braunen Augen blickten warm auf mich hinab. Ein amüsierter Zug hatte sich um ihren Mund gelegt. (Gott, sie war so schön.)

„Was?" Warum krächzte meine Stimme bloß so? Ihr Lachen klang wie Silberglocken. Nicht das ich je welche gehört hätte, aber immer wenn ich darüber las (und das tat ich oft, seit ich aus purer Verzweiflung zu Ginnys Kitsch-Romanen gegriffen hatte) musste ich an ihr Lachen denken.

Daran, wie sie ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte. Wie sich ihre Haare genau an der Stelle, zwischen Hals und Schultern, kräuselten. Ihr Lachen war tief und ein wenig rau (ich bekam stets eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich sie hörte) und nicht so schrill wie Lavenders.

„Ich habe Dich gefragt, ob Du mich nun endlich küssen wirst." Sie lächelte und rutsche ein wenig auf ihrem Platz hin und her, um eine gemütlichere Position zu finden. Als sie ihre Knie anzog, um ihre Beine mit den Armen zu umschlingen, wäre mir beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter gefallen.

Wir waren die einzigen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saß in einem dieser plüschigen, scharlachroten Ohrensessel, die hier überall herum standen. Ich lag auf dem Boden, zu ihren Füßen. Zu ihr aufblickend, wie immer. Die Schulhefte lagen verstreut um mich herum, ich hatte sie längst vergessen. Eigentlich hatten wir für Zaubertränke lernen wollen…

„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun wollen?" So langsam bekam ich die Kontrolle über meine Zunge zurück. Meine Gedanken rasten. Es war schwer zu sagen wie lange ich schon in sie verliebt war. Ich glaube fast, es war schon immer da gewesen. Dieses Gefühl.

Sie lächelte, schon wieder. Dieses kleine Grübchen, in ihrer linken Wange, ließ meine Knie weich werden. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon längst jemand anderen hatte. Hatte sie nicht neulich etwas von einem Kerl erwähnt? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Es tat schon weh, nur daran zu denken…

„Ronald Weasley, versuch gar nicht erst mich anzulügen." Ich schluckte. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jemand anderes sein. Jemand der mir ihr zusammen sein könnte. Jemand der sie verdiente, jemand der ihr nicht wehtun würde.

„Hermine, ich…"

Aber sie ließ mich gar nicht erst ausreden. Ohne auf meinen stummen Protest zu achten, packte sie mich am Kragen. Mit einer Kraft, die ich ihr nie zugetraut hätte, zog sie mich zu ihrem Gesicht hoch. Ich spürte wie meine Beine sich in Wackelpudding auflösten.

Und dann, ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, küsste sie mich. Ihre Lippen waren weich. Sie zögerte, wahrscheinlich war sie selbst ebenso aufgewühlt wie ich, aber in meinem Zustand konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Es war nur ein erster scheuer Kuss. Aber für mich war es das höchste der Gefühle. Und ich war mir sicher, so wie beim ersten Mal würde es nie wieder sein.

- - -

_Und dann war es plötzlich Liebe. Normalerweise ließt man ja in reichlich schnulzigen Liebesromanen, wie die Heldin dem Liebesgeständnis ihres Geliebten entgegenfiebert. Nun, bei uns war es umgekehrt._

_Vielleicht lag es daran, dass unsere Beziehung schon immer anders war. Oder auch daran, dass sie sich meiner Gefühle von Anfang an sicher sein konnte._

_Es war Sommer, als ich sie mit neuen Augen sah. Es wurde Herbst, als sie mich küsste. Und im Winter wurde es liebe._

- - -

Vor dem Fenster vielen die Schneeflocken, als würde es kein Morgen geben. Wir lagen in ihrem Bett, im Mädchenschlafraum. Harry war es, der die Treppen als erster überlistet hatte. Warum er so ehrgeizig daran gearbeitet hatte, wollte ich lieber gar nicht wissen. (Ginnys listiges Lächeln sprach für sich…)

Ich war glücklich. Obwohl wir schon länger zusammen waren (mir kam es vor, als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbracht) waren meine Gefühle nicht abgeflaut. Der Gedanke an ihren weichen Körper, der an meinen lehnte, reichte bereits aus um mich die berühmten Schmetterlinge im Bauch fühlen zu lassen.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in meinem T-Shirt vergraben. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Die Bewegung ihres Kiefers verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die langsam von meinen Armen, über meine Schultern bis zu meinem Rücken wanderte. Ich schüttelte mich.

„Hey."

Nun blickte sie mit gespielt beleidigtem Blick zu mir auf. Ich schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Sie war den Tag über sehr schweigsam und ich brannte geradezu darauf zu erfahren warum. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Und in ihren Augen hing dieser unsichere Ausdruck, denn man nur sehen konnte wenn man sie ganz genau kannte. Ich hätte sie küssen können.

„Ron… ich muss mit Dir reden."

Mit ihrer Fingerspitze zog sie langsame Kreise über meine Brust. Mir stockte der Atem. Es war langer her, dass wir alleine gewesen waren. Ich fühlte mich wie in unser erstes Schuljahr zurück versetzt, als sie mich das erste Mal angelächelt hatte. Wollte sie etwas jetzt… heute? Mir schwirrte der Kopf, so dass ich nicht bemerkte wie sie mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Erst als sie ein Räuspern hören ließ, dass Dolores Umbridge alle Ehre gemacht hätte, fühlte ich wie meine Ohren rot anliefen.

„Ähm… ja?" Ich konnte spüren wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Sie seufzte resigniert. „Ron… das fällt mir nicht gerade leicht, also bitte hör mir gut zu. Ich…" Sie stockte. Warum hatte ich bloß das Gefühl, das hier etwas komplett anders lief als erwartet? (Die ersten Anzeichen einer Panikattacke machten sich bei mir bemerkbar.) „… ich… so geht es nicht weiter."

„Bitte was?"

Sie seufzte erneut. Und diesmal machte mir ihr erschöpfter Ton Angst. Seit dem Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ich nie wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob sie das gleiche empfand wie ich. Ich hatte ihre Gefühle nie in Frage gestellt, alles als Selbstverständlichkeit angesehen…

„Ron… ich weiß, das schockiert Dich jetzt vielleicht, aber…"

In mir stieg die Panik hoch. „Moment mal… dass ist doch jetzt bestimmt ganz anders als ich denke, oder? Hermine? Du versuchst doch nicht gerade… oder?"

„Ach Du… Du verstehst mich immer falsch!"

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Ich versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie wandte sich ab. Ihre Hände wanderten unsicher über die Bettdecke, als suche sie etwas zum festhalten. Ich spürte ihre innere Unruhe, aber was konnte ich tun? Wenn sie wirklich das vorhatte was ich dachte dann…

Sie stand auf. Ich versuchte sie festzuhalten, aber sie entzog sie meinen Händen. Ich wusste, sie wollte gehen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich war unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet, tollpatschig und auch etwas plump. Ich wusste nur eins: Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Also hielt ich sie fest. In meinem Kopf wiederholte sich ein Mantra. _Lass sie nicht gehen_. Sie wehrte sich, aber ich drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir.

„Sag es mir, Hermine. Nur zu, ich vertrage die Wahrheit schon."

Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung und in ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich war so verzweifelt, ich hätte am liebsten geweint. Da sagte sie:

„Ich liebe Dich."

Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Ich spürte dieses Gefühl, es floß durch mich hindurch wie das Blut in meinen Venen. Und mit jedem Herzschlag wurde es stärker.

Ihr Blick wurde klar.

Und es war Liebe.

**Fin.**


End file.
